Someday
by SaturnOolaa
Summary: Eliwood visits Ostia for Lord Urther's funeral. Certain promises are made. [HectorEliwood.]


Disc: Not mine, yo.  
AN: Uh, hah. Ha ha. I dare say this is the most awkward romance ever. Not to mention sappy and cliche. Well, I wanted to write it, and I did write it. Good for me. This takes place in the same timeline as Cornflowers, and there will be more to come, if I can get off my ass and forget the shame of writing romance for a while longer. See, I belong to gen. And it likewise belongs to me. So... But, uh, enough rambling, enjoy.

SOMEDAY

Lord Urthur's funeral is held in the spring, when the ground has thawed and preperations have been made for the subsequent appointment of Hector as Marquess of Ostia. It is a day of mourning across the land. For Eliwood - and he feels guilty for thinking like this - it is a chance to see his best friend again.

As they approach the castle, his grip on the horse's reins tightens slightly. The flag of the Lycian League hangs at half-mast from the highest turrent. It is another reminder of the occasion that brings him here.

He hasn't seen Hector in almost half a year. After defeating Nergal and being made Marquess of Pherae, his duties kept him at home for a long time. Making sure the territory was safe from bandits, that the many new recruits were being trained properly, overseeing the problems of all of Pherae... it is work that he did gladly, but it left him with little time to see his friends.

He has a sinking feeling, too, that as much as he wishes it otherwise, this will be the last time he will see Ostia for a very long time.

Because there is also the problem of marriage. Not that it's a problem. Far from it. Eliwood is sure he will be very happy to be married, at some point in his life, but he's not sure why it has to be so soon. Intellectually he knows that Ninian doesn't have forever - she holds her head high, but she's too weak now even to travel. And Ninian is probably the one he will marry.

Certainly he owes to to her. She asks for nothing, but he knows that he should at least make an effort to return the deep feelings she has for him. It's only fair. She gave up her real life to be at his side, and he can't even bring himself to kiss her...

Suddenly he wonders if Hector is getting married. And then thinks, of course. He must be. As soon as he's Lord Ostia. He wonders if he'll be able to go to the wedding.

"Lord Eliwood," says Lowen softly, and Eliwood realizes he has said it several times now. "Milord, we've been announced, and they've lowered the gates."

Eliwood brings himself forcibly into the present, and dismounts. His thoughts can wait. "Thank you."

Hector is waiting to greet them at the castle door. He looks weary and a little miserable, nothing like the confident, brash young man everyone is used to seeing. He has probably surprised more people in the past few months with his ability to be serious than he ever did with his wild antics. That's good, though. That will win people's confidence in him. Hector will make an excellent ruler once he has that trust.

"Marquess Pherae," he says in way of a greeting. His voice is unusually subdued, but a smile finds its way to his face. "It's been a while."

Eliwood, who is unused to being called so formally by his friend, scarcely recognizes he is being adressed. After a moment, during which a page takes the horse's reins from his hands and leads her away, he smiles back. "Hector," he replies, aware of the fact he won't be able to call him that for much longer. "I'm happy to see you again. I only wish we could meet under better circumstances."

With a shrug, Hector beckons to one of the servants milling about the entrance hall. "...I guess we can't have everything we wish for. Someone show Lord Eliwood and his attendants to their rooms, will you?" His eyes move to the drawbridge as another party of mourners arrive. "Listen, I'll find some time, and we'll catch up later. I swear."

"That's fine," says Eliwood, making sure there is nothing in his voice that betrays how badly he wants to talk to Hector. "Later, then."

As he follows the servant through the corridors of the castle, he wonders why he feels so happy and yet so sad. Then his thoughts turn guiltily to Lord Urthur. He is sad about his death and happy to see a friend again. That must be all.

He can't allow it, in good concience, to be more than that.

The next few days are intolerably busy. The service is short, thankfully, but afterwards it seems every petty noble in the land wants to curry favour with him by waxing poetic over how sorry they are for his brother's death. Hector grits his teeth and humours them until he feels like throwing them all out of the castle. Why can't he have a few moments to himself? Or with his best friend, who he hasn't seen in ages?

But each time he thinks about it, he doesn't know if he has the courage to face Eliwood like this. It will be too easy to put off once more what he wants to say. And if he really does want to say it - even now, he's not sure he can - he only has a limited window of time before he never again has the chance.

Tonight's banquet has left him more tired of the whole thing than ever. Now he is, for lack of a better word, hiding in an unused passageway. Hopefully the nobles don't get bored and decide to hunt him down. If he can't see Eliwood, at least he won't have to see anyone else.

"Lord Hector?"

Hector turns his head and groans. Of course, it has to be Matthew. "How did you find me?"

Matthew wags his finger at him and clucks with mock disappointment. "Lord Hector, you underestimate me. I'll admit that this isn't a bad hiding place, but what kind of spy would I be if I couldn't even find my own boss?"

"All right, all right." Hector gets up off the stone floor where he was sitting. Maybe it just wasn't to be. "Oswin put you up to this, didn't he? Sorry for skipping out on our guests. I promise I won't do it again."

"Oh," replies Matthew with a little smirk, "I'm not worried about that." He turns to the staircase. "Hey! Serra! Still there?"

Serra appears from below, looking as though she is doing her best to suppress torrents of laugher. "Of course!" She curtsies deeply. "Lord Hector, I, your faithful, devoted, and lovely retainer..." Matthew clears his throat, "along with some of your, um, lesser servants, of course... have decided to give you a wonderful surprise!"

Clapping Hector on the shoulder, Matthew gestures him down the hallway. "What Serra means to say is that we've found you a better place to hide, Milord. With significantly better company."

"Really," says Hector. He'll believe it when he sees it.

He is lead through the winding passageways of the castle, past halls and staircases and scenic windows, until they reach the rooms that are temporarily his private quarters. Matthew raps on the door. "Sorry to keep you waiting! We've brought you your host!"

"And he's all yours for tonight!" adds Serra cheerfully, pushing the door open.

The room looks as it always does, ridiculously spacious, with a cheerful fire blazing behind the grate and the curtains drawn to a view of the setting sun. The bed sits neatly made in the corner. The table is set for two.

Eliwood sits in a chair, slowly sipping a glass of wine. His face brightens when he sees Hector. "Ah, Hector! I thought these might be your rooms."

"It seems my vassals have acted out of place." Hector gives Serra and Matthew a mock-stern look. "I apologize for their actions."

Eliwood laughs and puts his glass down. "Don't be like that," he says. "It seems like forever since we last met. There's so much to talk about, but you've been so busy... To tell the truth, I had worried I wouldn't see you again before I had to return to Pherae."

"Well, those damn nobles never give me a second off my feet," says Hector, then realizes who he's talking to. "Present company excepted, of course. I wish you'd come and bother me more often."

"Well," says Serra, in an altogether too innocent tone of voice that he will rebuke her for the next time he sees her, "We'll just leave you two alone, shall we?"

Matthew nods and draws away from the door. "We wouldn't want to overstep our bounds as your humble servants," he says with a grin. "Oswin would scold us. Have fun, Milords!" With that, he shuts the door, and they are gone.

"They seem much the same as always," comments Eliwood mildly.

Hector shrugs and takes a seat opposite from him. "They meddle in my affairs much more than they used to. You'd think they'd have better things to do, with everyone so busy... but they seem to enjoy it." He looks down at the food on the table. "I wonder where they got this."

"I don't know," Eliwood smiles and reaches for his fork. "I was waiting for you before I started to eat, but now that you're here, shall we?"

"Of course!"

They toast each other's health and talk pleasantly as they eat. Hector mentions Ostia's improved relations with some other territories, and talks of plans for the ascention ceremony. Eliwood tells him of the people in Pherae. Lady Eleanora is as healthy as always; Marcus has not yet left the army; Rebecca and Lowen are courting now, and will likely be wed within the year; Isadora and Harken are already wed.

"And Ninian?" asks Hector, after a moment's pause.

A strangely guilty look comes over Eliwood's face. "Ah. Ninian is," his fork makes several circles around his plate, "Ninian is well. As well as can be expected."

"She can still dance?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's something, anyhow." Hector wants to ask if he is going to marry her, but there's no point. He already knows the answer. "If I can help in any way, let me know." He cracks an awkward grin and tries to return to his usual self. "Maybe a tour of Erutria for your honeymoon?"

Eliwood shakes his head. "A honeymoon is out of the question. She can't travel. Besides..." He glances wistfully out the window, where Ostia is spread before them, warm-coloured in the evening light. "I'll likely be too busy managing Pherae to go anywhere."

"Oh." Hector takes another bite of food. "I'm, uh, sorry."

They change the topic, and don't talk about it again for the rest of the meal.

Eliwood drinks the last sip from his wineglass and sets it on the table. "We'll have to thank Serra and Matthew for this meal," he says, wiping his lips with a linen napkin. "It was excellent."

"You're right," replies Hector. "They did good."

The sun has set now, and the room is lit by candles and the firelight, casting a yellow glow over the carpet. Everything is very tidy. Hector must not have been using it much; when they were together at school, his room was constantly a mess. But maybe he's changed in that respect too.

He wishes for a moment that Lord Urther was still alive: simply so that Hector could remain who he always has been, and not have to take on the burden of responsibility.

It is very selfish of him.

"Less than a month from now you'll be Lord Ostia," he says, willing away the bitterness in his heart. "I know you'll be a good leader for Lycia. You're honest, and you have the conviction to stand up for your people."

"I guess so." Hector shifts from his seat and paces to the fire, stoking it with another log of wood.

Eliwood nods. "I know you will," he says, and then finds himself asking "Who are you planning to marry?" without having planned to say it at all.

Hector stiffens slightly for a moment, and an unusually somber looks flashes across his face. Then it is gone. "I haven't thought about it. Well, she'll have to be smart. It would be good if she had a sense of humour... and, of course, she'll have to be beautiful."

"Probably very patient, as well," comments Eliwood. "She'll have her hands full."

"That she will."

For a moment, Eliwood simply gazes distractedly into the fire. He finds himself trying not to remember the past. Often he can forget, even for a moment, but tonight it might be impossible.

"You know," he says quietly, "it's strange. When we were younger... I never really thought about any of the things that would happen to us. That we would become lords or get married. Even when we were fighting, I thought it would always be just the two of us, together." He gives a little laugh. "Silly, don't you think?"

"Eliwood," says Hector, his eyes filled with emotion. "There's something I need to say to you."

Eliwood turns to look at him. "Yes?"

With a deep sigh, Hector begins to pace the room restlessly. "Listen. You and I, we have our duties. We'll... you know, get married, have children, and rule seperate territories. We likely won't meet very often. I'm not asking you to forget that. But if... if someday..."

"Someday?" prompts Eliwood, very gently.

"When our children grow up, and succeed us, and our wives are gone, and our duty is over... it could be," Hector swallows and clears his throat, "just the two of us. Together."

Eliwood feels almost dizzy. He doesn't doubt the meaning of those words for a moment, he only wonders if he attatched the same meaning to them when he said them just now. "Hector... I-"

"You don't have to answer right away." Hector quickly stops pacing and turns to look at him. "You can think about it as long as you need to. And I'm not saying anything would... be different between us. My... my feelings for you don't enter into it. As long as you'll think about it."

Eliwood thinks back, very quickly, through the years he has known Hector. It doesn't take him very long to come to a decision. "I was going to say," he says, with a little smile, "that it sounds like a good idea."

He stands and goes to Hector's side, placing his hand firmly on his shoulder.

"Someday, then. Whatever happens."

Hector embraces him so fiercely he feels as though he might be crushed. He leans down, and his cheek almost brushes Eliwood's. Then his arms go to his sides. "Alright," he replies, coughing somewhat sheepishly. "Someday. That's good. I can wait until then."

"We don't have to wait." Eliwood feels his face become flushed, and his eyes shift nervously to the bed. The covers are pulled back neatly. He wonders if Serra and Matthew had been planning this all along.

"...Huh?"

Eliwood clears his throat. "After all. We. Um. We also have... tonight, don't we?" He links his hand with Hector's. "So we should make the most of it."

Comprehension dawns on Hector's face, and he turns just as red as Eliwood. 

"Uh, yeah," he says, amazement in his voice. "Yeah, I guess we should."

And they do.

END 


End file.
